Drunken Night
by swenxx
Summary: Depois de uma noite de bebidas e um beijo, Lana e Jen precisam lidar com seus sentimentos uma pela outra. Mas a vida não é nenhum conto de fadas. Elas terão seu final feliz? Ps: Esta fanfic é uma TRADUÇÃO! Se você conhece a dona, "dreamerforeverd" do / peça para ela entrar em contato comigo
Esta fanfic é uma tradução, não um plagio. Se você conhece a autora, me diga que conversarei conversarei com ela.

Meu nome é Isadora, não tenho twitter e não pretendo ter, talvez eu até crie algum mas por enquanto

não. Estou focada nos meus estudos então me proibi de ter redes sociais por enquanto.

Este é o primeiro capitulo, não me culpem por ser pequeno já que eu estou apenas traduzindo.

Deixem comentários e antes que eu me esqueça, eu pretendo traduzir todas as fanfics morrilla que eu já li em ingles. Espero que gostem desta, é uma das minhas favoritas.

Lana estava cansada. Cansada de _fingir,_ cansada de se esconder, cansada de mentir. Ela deixou um suspiro escapar de sua boca que passou despercebido para a maioria do elenco, com exceção de Jen. Eles estavam no set, filmando outra cena em Neverland e Lana tinha acabado de receber uma mensagem de Fred, dizendo a ela que ele iria para outra viagem. As coisas em casa não eram flores e arco-íris como pensavam seus colegas de elenco. O único que, mais ou menos, sabia como as coisas estavam indo em casa era Robert e ele só sabia porque ele tinha insistido e porque ele a conhecia bem demais para não cair em suas desculpas. Mas agora Jen estava aqui, na frente dela e ela tinha, mais uma vez, dizer o que ela disse para Ginny, Josh, Eddy, Adam e o resto do elenco nos últimos dois dias.

\- Estou bem. - Lana disse e tentou sorrir. - Só me sentindo um pouco pra baixo hoje.

\- Olha, eu sei que não somos próximas como você e Bob são, mas é eu me importo com você, LP, eu realmente me importo. E eu sei que você sabe que não esta bem, como você disse. – Jen disse enquanto sentava ao lado dela e pegava uma de suas mãos. – Só quero que saiba que estou aqui se precisar falar. Me mande mensagem, me chame, me mande um email, não importa o quão tarde ou cedo é. Prometo que nunca vou dizer para você parar ou que eu estou muito ocupada.

Lana podia sentir que Jen estava dizendo a verdade. Ela olhou para suas mãos e um calafrio percorreu a espinha.

Como pode essa mulher me conhecer tão bem? E por que ela esta sendo tão boa comigo? E por que diabos eu sinto essa coisa dentro do meu peito desde que a mao dela tocou a minha? Lana pensou e reuniu coragem para olhar as esferas verdes da mulher loira na frente dela.

\- Obrigado pelas suas palavras, mas eu estou mesmo bem.

Lana se levantou da cadeira, mas antes que ela pudesse ir ela sentiu uma mão macia agarrando seu pulso e uma voz mais suave falando com ela.

\- Você sabe onde me encontrar, se quiser conversar. – Jen disse também, levantando-se. Ela deslizou a mão do pulso de Lana para a mao dela e deu um leve apertão e soltou, deixando Lana ir.

 _ **Mais tarde naquela mesma noite**_

Lana estava em casa, ela estava deitada na cama com Lola. A TV estava ligada, mas ela realmente não estava vendo nada. Ela estava pensando no que Jen disse a ela.

\- "Me mande mensagem, me chame, me mande um email", "eu me importo com você, LP, eu realmente me importo".

Ela suspirou e coçou atrás das orelhas de Lola.

\- Acha que eu deveria ligar para ela? – Ela perguntou sua cadela e Lola so olhou em volta dela. Lana suspirou novamente

\- É bom ter amigos, certo? Devo confiar em alguém, porque não ela, certo? – Desta vez Lola alegremente lambeu a Mao dela e latiu uma vez.

Bom o suficiente para mim, ela pensou e começou acariciar seu cão de estimação, mais uma vez, e com sua mao livre ela pegou seu celular.

O que fazer agora?

Chamar? Não, isso é muito intimo. Eu não estou pronta para falar sobre meus sentimentos ainda.

Em seguida, email?

Não muito. Emails são demasiados formais, isso me resta...

Lana: Oi, você esta ocupada agora?

Depois de vários jeitos para iniciar uma conversa com a mulher loira, Lana encontrou este jeito e finalmente conseguiu "enviar". Agora ela tinha que esperar por uma resposta.


End file.
